


Can't stop myself

by ReePer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Merlin - Freeform, mention of Daisy, mention of Michelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReePer/pseuds/ReePer
Summary: Between work and injuries and a never-quite-yet finished Kingsman flat, Eggsy spends a lot of time at Harry's.  But usually, they have a good excuse.





	1. Eggsy's got a crush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a DKBP Chat

He’d spent the night at Harry’s before. They’d actually made a bit of a habit of it, since Harry’s was closer to the shop and they didn’t leave until later-than-Eggsy-should -attempt-sneaking-in. His Kingsman flat was still being “renovated” by Merlin’s team (as in, the place had to be a double-home with Eggsy on one side and Michelle on another, safer side, complete with panic room and secret entrances from Eggsy’s side) and he was stuck commuting back and forth in the interim. But this time, it was different. They weren’t leaving at arse-o’clock, Eggsy wasn’t bleeding or bruised, Harry didn’t need any assistance, and there wasn’t a mission. Harry had simply mentioned making beef wellington for supper, and Eggsy mentioned how much he loved the way Harry had grilled his asparagus the last time he’d cooked that dish for Eggsy, would he mind sharing his recipe, and Eggsy found himself invited over.  
As they sat facing each other on the shuttle out, Eggsy found himself smiling at Harry. “You know,” he said, leaning in as if to keep it a secret, “It’s been quite some time since we did this.”  
Harry arched a brow at him, “I’m sorry, Eggsy, but did you mean dinner? We just ate together on Tuesday!”  
Eggsy laughed, leaning back in his seat. “No, Harry, I meant just go to yours for dinner, for no reason at all.”  
“Well,” Harry shifted to his full height in the seat, flicking an imaginary piece of lint from his knee, “ I had thought that sharing my recipe was a reason to invite you over, but if you’d rather not….”   
“Harry. I meant that we always seem to be going in the dead of night, or with one of us injured. It’s nice, this.”  
Harry smiled back at Eggsy, and inclined his head a bit. “Well, maybe we should make it more of a habit.”   
By then, the shuttle had reached the shop, and the doors swung open. The pair made their way into the elevator, and up to the dressing room, and were soon ping’ed a clear exit by Dagonet, who wished the gentlemen a good night as they exited. Eggsy was probably imagining the smirk on his face.  
They caught a cab to Harry’s, and Eggsy used the short ride to check in with his mum, letting her know he’d be going to Harry’s to help “with work projects” and not to expect him home tonight. When they entered Harry’s home, Harry made his way into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal, and took out a recipe card index (with honest-to-goodness recipe cards with an herbal background), and proceeded to write one for each the beef wellington he’d set in the oven, and the directions on how to season the asparagus sprouts and potato wedges he’d set to the side to cook later. Eggsy tried to make himself useful by pouring them drinks while Harry worked, but when he went to refill his glass, he turned around to the sight of Harry’s ass as he bent over the counter, carefully scrawling out the details of the spices he’d used.   
“…and it you didn’t have these at home, I can always show you the market I use …?” Harry was saying.  
Eggsy tore his eyes away from Harry’s sinfully-displayed derriere, and nodded. “Sure, Harry, ain’t like we went to the farmer’s market, so maybe we could consider this a lesson? Been a while since I had you give me any of those lessons like you used to, yeah?”  
“Yes, I’m sure we could fit that in sometime next week, maybe even fix something as a surprise for your mother’s birthday?”  
“Yeah, that’d be…..wait, what? How’d you know it’s mum’s birthday?” Eggsy startled.  
“A gentleman is always aware of the events of import to those around him, Eggsy. I tried to make something pleasant happen for your mother every year near her birthday, a winning scratch-off ticket, have someone leave her an extra-large tip, anything small to brighten her day since she specifically told me she didn’t want my help. That, and I was sometimes out of the country.”  
Fuck, if Harry’s ass hadn’t done it for Eggsy, his damned bleeding heart did. Eggsy felt his heart (and his prick, a bit, if he’s being honest) swell a bit at Harry’s thoughtfulness. Now that he thought of it, he really could remember something nice making his mum smile around her birthday, always chocking it up to luck.   
“Harry,” Eggsy began, a bit choked up, “you are bloody amazing, do you know that?”  
“Nonsense, Eggsy, I merely was trying to do the right thing. Now, when it comes to the butchers’ shop, you’ll want to use…”  
Harry continued to show Eggsy the steps for choosing the proper cuts of meat, as well as how to prepare it before-hand so that it was extra-tender once cooked. When it came time to cut the bread, Eggsy volunteered and began sawing at it, at which point Harry tutted, and went to stand behind Eggsy, arms around him, guiding his cuts to be smoother, and more uniform. Eggsy hoped Harry couldn’t feel the blush that was blooming on his face, and tried (really, he did) to pay attention to Harry’s directions until he could place the cuts to Harry’s satisfaction. His cock gave a bit of a twitch when they were through, and Harry clapped him on the back, telling him “Good job, my boy!” before turning back to stir at something simmering on the stove.   
When dinner was almost ready, Harry called for Eggsy to set the table (“Properly, now Eggsy, as if you were hosting a dignitary. We’ll see how those etiquette classes of yours have been taking.”) Eggsy found his heart thudding just a tiny bit louder in his ears every time they would brush against each other as he moved about Harry’s kitchen trying to gather all the plates, chargers, glasses, and silverware. He even brought a wine up from the cellar, and placed it on the banquette by the time Harry began bringing out the dishes.   
“Very nice, Eggsy, I see that extra time with the kitchens staff has paid off. I’ll let Merlin know that you aren’t only snitching biscuits while there” Harry joked with a small smile.  
“Yeah, well, he only notices ‘cos they’re not there for him to nip later.” Eggsy retorted.   
They sat to eat, Eggsy resuming “his” position at Harry’s right hand, both out of habit from Kingsman and ease of serving since it was to be just the two of them. Eggsy still couldn’t help but get a bit far-off when he glanced over to Harry during lulls in their conversations, and found himself staring longer than was really necessary when they were speaking. He even asked for second helpings on the veggies, just so he could feel Harry’s hands brush his as he passed the serving dish.  
By the time Eggsy had finished doing the dishes (he insisted, it was only fair as Harry had cooked), Harry had dug up some old files from his earliest days with Kingsman, and invited Eggsy to sit with him for a martini as he shared some of the already-declassified missions.   
“Yes, Harry!” Eggsy beamed, settling himself down directly next to Harry.   
They started off with a few folders that Harry handed to Eggsy, who laid them on his lap as they setted into the couch next to one another. The first contained pictures of a very skinny Harry, with a bit of a smirk to him, even if you couldn’t see his mouth. Eggsy was instantly charmed. Something about his eyes, Eggsy thought, made you think he was up to some trouble…and wouldn’t you like to be in on it? Harry described a few of his earliest missions, one where he had to hide in a chicken truck to flee because things had gone awry and it was before the GPS-enhanced glasses had come into play, one where he had to dress in jeans and a tank top after he’d filled out a bit and go undercover as a worker in a construction firm (and thank you to whomever took those pictures, Eggsy thought, mentally capturing those for….posterity), and then the last one, where he was simply surveilling a mark for information (“Patience, Eggsy, is something that you’d do well to learn early on. Sometimes you’ll have to wait days, or even weeks, for something to happen. You’ll need to prepare yourself for that as best you can before we could send you on a long-term assignment.” Harry had said, hand squeezing Eggsy’s shoulder oh-so-gently.)  
Eggsy was a bit flushed from the brandy, but mostly from Harry’s proximity. Throughout the past hour or so, their weight had shifted on the couch so that they were leaning into one another. Harry must’ve noticed, because he cleared his throat and gathered the folders from Eggsy’s lap (GOD, Eggs, he thought to himself, it’s just a brush of the hands, doesn’t mean anything, breathe!) to replace back in his files, and Eggsy began to tidy their glasses from the table.   
“Thank you for this, Harry.” He said from the kitchen door, holding the glasses for washing.   
Harry turned around, a quizzical expression on his face. “For dinner and a history lesson?”  
“No, you daft….” Eggsy shook his head, looking down for a moment to help calm the blush, and praying to all deities in the vicinity that Harry wouldn’t notice the interrupted line of his trousers in the low lighting. “Yes, thank you for the lovely meal, and the lesson, and the drinks, thank you for everything. But also thank you for having me over tonight for no good reason, I guess.”  
“Eggsy.” Harry turned from replacing the last file with a befuddled smile, “You are always welcome here, and it is always a pleasure to have you. I know that you don’t spend as much time with the other nights, save perhaps Ms. Morton, but I truly do love having you here. Much better company than Mr. Pickles,” he joked.  
Eggsy rolled his eyes, and turned back toward the kitchen, afraid of Harry’s praises turning the line of his hardening member to a No-mistaking-that point. “I’ll finish up here, if you want to grab your shower, then?” he called over his shoulder.  
“Why thank you, dear boy, although you know you…”  
“I know I don’t, Harry, but I want to, ‘s only gentlemanly to help tidy up a mess you’ve helped to make.”  
Harry stopped in the door of the kitchen. “Well, then, I do believe I’ll bid you a good night, and thank you, as well, for tonight.”  
Harry went upstairs, and Eggsy could feel the water run a bit cooler over his hands as Harry turned on the hot water for his shower. He finished cleaning and drying the glasses, and replaced them in Harry’s study before climbing the stairs himself, and headed for the guest room on auto-pilot. Another benefit to their often-stayovers was that Eggsy had laid claim to a set of Harry’s old trackies and a tee, and Harry always had them laundered and waiting on the bureau for Eggsy. Eggsy swung the door shut with his heel, and picked up the shirt from the bed, taking a deep whiff of Harry’s laundry soap. Between that and the general house, he was surrounded by the smell of the man, etched deep within his brain as a safe-sexy-home kind of trigger of warmth. After those drinks, though, Eggsy was feeling a bit on the sexier side of that smell, and held himself still for a moment, one hand holding the shirt to his nose, and the other halfway to his zip. Harry didn’t have to know, he was in the shower, and besides, Eggsy could be fast, yeah?  
Mind made up, Eggsy tossed the shirt on top of the bed, and unzipped his trousers, and shoving those and his pants down his thighs. He seesawed back and forth between his legs to push them off the rest of the way as he tugged his shirt’s buttons apart, then peeled it and his undershirt off, tossing them toward the basket (he’d pick them up later, swear).   
Then, he tossed himself onto the bed, and scrunched the shirt up in his face, inhaling Harry’s scent again as he worked himself up to full hardness.   
“Haaaarry,” he murmured into the shirt.


	2. Harry's got a dirrty mind

Harry was running out of excuses. Merlin had cornered him in his office that morning and threatened to change Harry’s ringtone to porno-themed soundtracks if he couldn’t “Just remove yer foot from yer damned mouth, Harry, and TELL th’ boy!”  
It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t tried, truly, but his position as Eggsy’s mentor and now superior prevented him from making the first advances. He’d tried every trick in the book, spoiling him with small gifts, courting his mother’s favor during biweekly family dinners, taking him home with him when he was injured to spare his mother’s worry, and having regular meals together whenever possible. Honestly, it almost felt like Eggsy was living with him half the time, in all respects but sex. Not that that was the only thing Harry was looking for, but damned if it wouldn’t be nice.   
So, when Eggsy came to his office to say goodnight before heading off to his mother’s, and the conversation turned to a meal the boy had been (very vocally) appreciative of, Harry couldn’t stop himself from inviting him over.  
Eggsy appeared to be a bit confused at first, but then when he’d leaned in with that cheeky comment about not seeing enough of Harry, it was only natural that Harry would want to correct his boy’s (No, man, Harry, he is a man and most definitely not my boy he told himself) misgivings about his lack of interest.  
He found himself having to refrain himself from fidgeting (like a bloody teen!) in the shuttle ride to the shop, every time he looked over at Eggsy’s eager face, going on and on about the things he’d practiced in his rounds that morning, and Daisy’s new school friends. Honestly, the boy (MAN, Harry!) was just adorable. They completed the shuttle ride in what seemed to take less time than ever, probably thanks to Eggs’s regaling tales, and then switched easily into the lingo of the shops, Eggsy impressing Harry once more with his talk of tartan pattern options, and a new bespoke suit he’d been working on. Harry caught Dagonet smirking at the boy’s (DAMNIT, Harry!) enthusiasm as they left, but found he was no less amused, so he let it be.  
The cab ride over was a bit quieter, with Eggsy calling his mother to let her know he wouldn’t be making it home again tonight, and gently saying his goodnights to his younger sister.  
By the time they arrived at his home, Harry was feeling like he had to keep his hands busy to keep them off Eggsy (who was very much a man, yes, good, Harry), so he sent himself to the kitchen to retrieve the products he’d need for supper, and made sure he wrote down a copy of the ingredients and instructions for Eggsy to take home and experiment with later. He heard Eggsy shuffling around behind him to prepare their drinks, and called over his shoulder, “These are from the market delivery service I use, which you’ll have access to as well once Kingsman finishes your flat, But for now if you didn’t have these at home, I can always show you the market I use …?”  
Eggsy tore his eyes away from Harry’s sinfully-displayed derriere, and nodded. “Sure, Harry, ain’t like we went to the farmer’s market, so maybe we could consider this a lesson? Been a while since I had you give me any of those lessons like you used to, yeah?”  
And damned if Harry couldn’t feel himself clench up internally with the desire to throw back, “Oh I’ve a lesson for you, my dear boy…” but he was a gentleman, with his protégé, and he answered , “Yes, I’m sure we could fit that in sometime next week, maybe even fix something as a surprise for your mother’s birthday?”  
“Yeah, that’d be…..wait, what? How’d you know it’s mum’s birthday?” Eggsy startled.  
“A gentleman is always aware of the events of import to those around him, Eggsy. I tried to make something pleasant happen for your mother every year near her birthday, a winning scratch-off ticket, have someone leave her an extra-large tip, anything small to brighten her day since she specifically told me she didn’t want my help. That, and I was sometimes out of the country.”  
He got a bit worried at Eggsy’s face then, it seemed like he was having a hard tie understanding why someone would do that, but then his face smoothed into a visage of awe, and he choked out, “Harry, you are bloody amazing, do you know that?” and Harry wouldn’t pat himself on the back (externally, because let’s be honest, he was strutting around inside his own head, here), so he tried to shrug it off as if it were no big deal.  
“Nonsense, Eggsy, I merely was trying to do the right thing. Now, when it comes to the butchers’ shop, you’ll want to use…”   
Harry continued to show Eggsy the steps for choosing the proper cuts of meat, as well as how to prepare it before-hand so that it was extra-tender once cooked. When it came time to cut the bread, Eggsy volunteered and began sawing at it, at which point Harry tutted, and went to stand behind Eggsy, arms around him, guiding his cuts to be smoother, and more uniform. He made sure to hold hiself at an appropriate distance, but all he could think about was rubbing himself along Eggsy’s backside, just to see how he’d react. His cock gave a bit of a twitch at that thought, though, so Harry clapped him on the back, telling him “Good job, my boy!” before turning back to stir at the sauce simmering on the stove and berate himself again for referring to him as a boy. He asked Eggsy to set the table while he finished up the meal, and was not disappointed when he carried the first pan into the dining room. Not only had Eggsy set up for a full dinner engagement, he’d even brought one of Harry’s favourite wines from the cellar. He did so like the thought of Eggsy wanting to please him enough that he paid attention to Harry’s preferences.  
“Very nice, Eggsy, I see that extra time with the kitchens staff has paid off. I’ll let Merlin know that you aren’t only snitching biscuits while there” Harry joked with a small smile.  
“Yeah, well, he only notices ‘cos they’re not there for him to nip later.” Eggsy retorted.   
Harry couldn’t help but preen when He sat down at the head of the table, and Eggsy sat to his right. It might have been habit from his position at Kingsman, but Harry wanted to think that his boy (yes, he’d given up on wanting to refer to him as anything but at this point) wanted to be seated in that place for … other reasons.  
Harry was impressed with how much food the boy could pack away, and tried to keep the conversation light during the meal. They glanced over a few work topics, and Harry tried to keep Eggsy entertained with a few non sequiturs from his earlier days as a Knight.  
When the meal drew to a close (Harry was afraid that if he offered Eggsy any more food, he’d have to unbutton his trousers and that would not do), Eggsy offered to wash up. Harry decided to take him up on the offer so that he could get something from his office for Eggsy. He had a feeling the lad would enjoy seeing some photographic evidence of the capers he’d described to him over their meal.  
Judging by the look on Eggsy’s face when he returned from the dishes, he’d guessed correctly. Harry handed Eggsy a few of his trainee files. The first contained pictures of a very slender teenaged version of himself, with what Merlin had called his “troublemaker face”. Eggsy’s face lit up at the photo, and Harry’s instincts honed by many marks led him to believe the boy was interested. Harry described a few of his earliest missions, one where he had to hide in a chicken truck to flee because things had gone awry and it was before the GPS-enhanced glasses had come into play, one where he had to dress in jeans and a tank top after he’d filled out a bit and go undercover as a worker in a construction firm (he knew how good he looked in all his pictures, but he’d really had to increase his muscle mass for that one), and then the last one, where he was simply surveilling a mark for information. He made sure that he gradually moved a bit into Eggsy’s space with natural body shifting, and Eggsy was leaning into him, as well. He was finding himself staring at the boy’s eyes as he took in the information contained in the folders, and new that if he didn’t say something soon, he’d probably not get another chance to do so for quite some time. And, of course, there was Merlin’s threat to consider dealing with in the interim.  
He cleared his throat, and reached for the papers in Eggsy’s lap, helping himself to a brush on his thighs, and Eggsy’s eyes drifted shut for a moment before he reached for their glasses on the table.   
“Thank you for this, Harry.” He said from the kitchen door, holding the glasses like he was trying to keep his hands busy so they wouldn’t reach for Harry. A shame, really.  
Harry turned around, carefully neutral expression on his face. “For dinner and a history lesson?”  
“No, you daft….” Eggsy shook his head, looking down for a moment to help calm the blush, and Harry was pleased to note that the evening was indeed having an effect on the boy. “Yes, thank you for the lovely meal, and the lesson, and the drinks, thank you for everything. But also thank you for having me over tonight for no good reason, I guess.”  
“Eggsy.” Harry turned from replacing the last file with what he hoped was an ignoratn smile, “You are always welcome here, and it is always a pleasure to have you. I know that you don’t spend as much time with the other nights, save perhaps Ms. Morton, but I truly do love having you here. Much better company than Mr. Pickles,” he joked.  
Eggsy rolled his eyes, and turned back toward the kitchen, but not before Harry had a chance to see the blush working itself down his collar. “I’ll finish up here, if you want to grab your shower, then?” he called over his shoulder.  
“Why thank you, dear boy, although you know you…”  
“I know I don’t, Harry, but I want to, ‘s only gentlemanly to help tidy up a mess you’ve helped to make.”  
Harry stopped in the door of the kitchen. “Well, then, I do believe I’ll bid you a good night, and thank you, as well, for tonight.”  
Eggsy nodded a “G’night, Harry.”   
Harry went up the stairs, and began his nightly ritual. First, he engaged the locks and security systems, and checked in with Merlin’s night team to let them know he’d be turning in for the night. He stopped in the bathroom to start the water for the shower so that it could warm, and went to his bedroom to disrobe. When he was finally ready to step into the shower, he realized he hadn’t replaced the comforter in the guest room since he had it laundered, and it wouldn’t do to let Eggsy be cold, so he grabbed it from the linen closet, and headed to Eggsy’s room for the night, knocking perfunctorily since Eggsy was probably still downstairs, and the door was cracked open still anyway, as he’d left it.  
What he found almost made him drop the quilt.   
There was Eggsy, hard prick in his own jerking hand, one of Harry’s tees draped across the boy’s face, trousers around his ankles, and his naked back and right side on display.   
“God, Harry, I love it when you take such good care of me! Always know just what I need!” HE moaned, and Harry could see the way the corded muscles in his back bunched and rotated as the boy worked himself over.


End file.
